1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a seat belt anchor assembly and, more particularly, to a seat belt anchor assembly having an energy absorbing member for absorbing impact forces on the seat belt anchor assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Seat belt components for automotive vehicles commonly include a three-point type seat belt assembly having a seat belt webbing with a first end attached to a seat belt retractor and a second end attached to a permanent side anchor bolt. An intermediate portion of the seat belt webbing between the first end and the second end is typically trained through a seat belt sling member, commonly referred to as a D-ring, which is secured by an anchor bolt to an upper portion of a structural side B-pillar of the automotive vehicle. The D-ring positions the seat belt webbing adjacent to an upper torso of a belted occupant for securing the occupant to a vehicle seat. However, the D-ring and anchor bolt are also located in relatively close proximity to the belted occupant. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a seat belt anchor assembly having an energy absorbing member for absorbing energy if impacted from an impact with the D-ring and anchor bolt. Energy absorbing members for seat belt anchor assemblies are commonly known in the art as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,863,069 and 5,863,071.
It remains desirable to provide an improved seat belt anchor assembly having an energy absorbing member which absorbs energy from impact forces with the seat belt anchor bolt and which may be integrally molded with a trim panel for covering the anchor bolt and D-ring within the interior of the vehicle.
Accordingly, the present invention is a seat belt anchor assembly for use in an automotive vehicle wherein the vehicle includes an occupant compartment having a side pillar forming a structural part of a vehicle body. The seat belt anchor assembly includes an anchor bolt fixedly secured to the side pillar and having a shank portion defining a bolt axis and a head portion including an outer cylindrical surface extending axially from the shank portion to an annular face facing toward the interior of the passenger compartment. The seat belt anchor assembly also includes a seat belt sling member supported by the shank portion for receiving a seat belt webbing forming an anchor point along the side pillar. The seat belt anchor assembly further includes a trim panel adapted to be secured to the side pillar for covering at least the anchor bolt wherein the trim panel has an energy absorbing member extending axially between the trim panel and the head portion of the anchor bolt. The seat belt anchor assembly additionally includes a tubular member supported between the support ribs and axially spaced from the trim panel for encapsulating the head portion of the anchor bolt and a planar shelf closing an end of the tubular member adjacent the trim panel for contacting the annular face of the head portion to dissipate energy through the energy absorbing member in response to impact forces acting upon the trim panel through the interior of the occupant compartment.
One advantage of the present invention is that a new seat belt anchor assembly is provided for an automotive vehicle. Another advantage of the present invention is that the seat belt anchor assembly includes an energy absorbing member which absorbs energy from impact forces with the seat belt anchor bolt.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated as the same becomes better understood after reading the subsequent description when considered in connection with the accompanying drawings.